


You Know I Can Take Whatever I Want

by HereticWithaPen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kissing, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Sex, So Wrong It's Right, Wall Sex, come to the light side we have fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereticWithaPen/pseuds/HereticWithaPen
Summary: When Kylo Ren interrogates Rey on Starkiller Base, it goes in a different (sexy) direction.During The Force Awakens





	You Know I Can Take Whatever I Want

**Author's Note:**

> Got Reylo on my mind and the only cure is more SMUT.

Rey woke with a sharp gasp and thrashed her limbs. Surely, she would have sprawled to the floor, but to her horror, a set of cold, rigid restraints around her wrists and ankles bound her in place against an upright platform. She blinked a few times before the scene in front of her coalesced like a grim mirage. Before her eyes, almost preternaturally still, the dark recesses of Kylo Ren’s mask stared into her face. It was as though she’d been wrenched from a nightmare — only to find herself in another one.

“Where am I?” Rey snapped. The last thing she remembered was shooting her blaster at the dark Force user in the woods. It, too, had been like a bad dream, with every shot missing and the monster encroaching ever closer, unstoppable. Then, everything went dark. She had only flashes left — a memory of being carried onto an ominous ship as a groom carries a bride across a threshold. And now, Kylo had her in his clutches.

“You’re my guest,” his deep, modulated voice taunted.

She ignored him, and instead asked, “Where are the others?”

Again, she didn’t give him the satisfaction of reacting to the insults he slung at her friends, but she gave a small sigh when he said, “You’ll be relieved to hear I have no idea.” At least they were safe.

Kylo stayed crouched, unmoving as he watched her. Then, he tipped his head slightly to the side, musing. “You still want to kill me.”

“That happens when you’re being hunted by a creature in a mask,” Rey spat.

Kylo seemed to hesitate for a moment before he reached up and hit a switch on his mask. The terrifying facade hissed as a seal broke, and the tiered mouthpiece rose to unlatch the mask. When he lifted the helmet from his head, Rey was shocked to see not a monster behind it, but a thin, pale face. He looked younger than she expected, with waves of dark hair and full lips turned up in a subtle smirk. Though she didn’t doubt that Kylo Ren lived up to his terrible reputation, she was surprised to see an almost boyish gentleness in his features. And despite the confidence he so clearly tried to project, behind his deep, soulful eyes was a restrained anguish.

Rey tried not to stare as he slammed his mask into a container of ashes and moved closer to her. His voice, while still quite deep, sounded much softer without the harsh modulator.

“Tell me about the droid,” he commanded, almost casually.

Rey bit her tongue, and then rattled off a sarcastic list of technical specs.

It seemed Kylo wouldn’t take her bait either, because he interrupted her with only a hint of anger. “It's carrying a section of a navigational chart. And we have the rest. Recovered from the archives of the Empire, but we need the last piece. And, somehow, you convinced the droid to show it to you. You—”

He searched for words, gazing at her intensely with a strange look in his eyes, full of condescension, but at the same time... reverence? “A scavenger.”

Kylo leaned closer to her, lowering his voice to a more intimate growl. “You know I can take whatever I want,” he threatened. Rey shuddered, and then cursed herself inwardly for revealing how intimidated he made her feel.

His dark, fierce gaze pierced hers, and when she remained silent, he raised his fingertips to her temple. An ache deep in her head blossomed as Kylo began to probe her mind. She could feel her secrets slipping through the barriers she desperately tried to maintain, one by one. But as he explored her innermost thoughts, Rey sensed something inside Kylo, too: fear.

“And what do you want?” she countered, feeling the suffocating weight of his mind against hers, sifting through her thoughts. The edge in her voice made it clear she didn’t mean the droid, but Kylo. What did _he_ want for himself?

Kylo’s gaze wavered, and Rey felt the dark Force that pressed in on her retreat slightly, the power balance shifting in her favor. Apparently, he hadn’t expected her to question his motives in this situation, and it had caused his control to slip.

At that moment, Rey realized something. The more Kylo tried to read her thoughts, the more he revealed of his own. She inclined her head and reached deeper into his mind, emboldened by this discovery.

“You don’t really want to give me to Snoke,” she insisted. She could feel him trying to wall her out, but she pressed harder. Her scowl slackened and her eyebrows rose as more of the truth became clear. “You want to keep me here… with you.” She shook her head, confused. “Why?”

Kylo dropped his hand and tightened it into a fist at his side. He seemed almost… ashamed?

“Stop it,” he snapped. “You’re wrong.” But his eyes told a different story. They were full of frustration and shock. Rey imagined he wasn’t accustomed to someone resisting him when he used the Force to play with their mind, as a cat toys with a mouse. He probably hadn’t thought it possible.

“You’re strong with the Force,” he finally said in disbelief. _I’ve met my match_ , his thoughts worried.

Rey’s expression hardened as her gaze dropped to his hands. “And you’re trembling.”

Fury crossed Kylo’s face and he inclined his head toward her once again, crashing her with a wave of dark Force. But again, it opened the gates for her, too.

“I can feel it. You want to protect me, to teach me… to be with me.” Rey’s tone reflected her growing confusion.

“Enough,” Kylo roared. His hand flashed to his belt, and in a fiery streak, his lightsaber ignited. The handmade weapon was terrifying to behold — a blinding cross of volatile red. He widened his stance in front of Rey, his chest heaving with furious breaths, and raised the lightsaber over his head.

Pure horror shot through Rey — she couldn’t read his thoughts! All she felt was anger, frustration, and pain. So much pain. She closed her eyes, sure these moments would be her last.

The powerful buzz of the lightsaber filled her ears as it swooped down on her. The heat emanating off of it grazed her wrists. But she didn’t feel it strike her.  
A tense moment passed, and Rey cracked her eyes open. Kylo stood with the lightsaber held loosely at his side, and his head slightly fallen against his chest. On the floor below Rey were the sheared off shackles that had only moments earlier imprisoned her.

She pushed herself off the tilted platform to her feet and stood in front of Kylo. With a flick of his thumb, the lightsaber powered down, and he returned it to its holster, unable to meet her eyes.

“You’re letting me go?” she asked.

His gaze flickered to her and away again, the conflict clear on his face. “I don’t know.”

 _This is it,_ she thought. This was her chance to get through to him. Cautiously, Rey took a step closer to him. He had the tense, dangerous look of a cornered animal, but she had to try.

“You’re so alone here. Everyone fears you,” she said softly. “But I don’t.”

“You should,” Kylo snapped. “You don’t know what I’m capable of.”

But she did know. She’d seen it, if only a glimpse — the light within him. The capacity to…  
Rey reached out again, vining her way deeper into his mind. She gasped.

…to love.

She saw the thing he’d been trying to hide from her more than anything else — a memory. Not long ago, the Force had shown Kylo what was possible, where the future could lead, if only he turned toward the light. And now, Rey saw it too. She saw them together, united. And she could sense that he longed for that companionship. For her.

For a moment, Rey felt that longing as keenly as her own. But behind the glimmer of hope in Kylo’s core, darkness lay in wait. Uncertainty and a cold bitterness held him back. He didn’t dare to hope something so good could come true. Not for him, with everything he’d done.

His eyes widened and he stepped back from her. “Get out of my head,” he growled. His features twisted in anger, but it was a mask, given away as his lip quivered.

Rey gazed into his face, seeing him differently now. She’d been in his mind, and in only a few minutes, it felt like she _knew_ Kylo. Knew him as though they had talked and shared secrets for years. And yet he was entirely strange. A dark, mysterious figure whose actions seemed to be at war with his feelings.

Suddenly, Rey knew what she should do. She could draw him toward the light if she showed him that the future he was too afraid to hope for was possible.

“There’s light in you,” Rey insisted. “I can feel it. I know you can leave Snoke and the First Order behind.”

Hot, angry tears welled up at the corners of his eyes and he shook his head with a violent jerk. His voice came out raspy and harsh. “No. It’s too late for me.”

Rey heard his thoughts like an echo. _I don’t deserve to be content._

The despair behind his pain broke her heart. She felt his raw emotions, and her lingering hatred turned to compassion. Before Rey knew what she was doing, she took Kylo’s face in her hands and pressed her lips against his.

Kylo’s dark eyes widened in shock, while Rey’s lids squeezed tighter shut as she kissed him. For a long moment, they stood like that, locked in an awkward embrace.

When Rey pulled away, tears stung her eyes as well. “There, do you believe me now?”

Kylo stared at her in stunned silence. She reached out and grasped his strong forearms. “It’s never too late, Ben.”

This time, it was Kylo who pulled her to him, wrapping one of those firm arms around her waist and holding her face with the other. He kissed her deeply, with a slow fire that burned with the same intensity as everything he felt or did.

It was what Rey found most fixating about him — a dark, smoldering intensity that threatened to consume everything around him, including her. _Especially_ her.

She could feel that fixation melding into desire deep within her. All complications aside, she found Kylo frustratingly attractive. And she could see from the yearning way he looked at her that he felt the same.

But it wasn’t just how he looked at her. When she’d peered into his mind, she saw that he craved more than companionship. He desired her physically. Her whole life she’d been nothing but a dirty scavenger, but to Kylo, she was beautiful.

She wanted him to understand what that meant to her.

Rey kissed him harder, weaving her fingers through his gorgeous dark hair and parting his lips with her own. Kylo’s tongue flicked lightly against hers as though testing the waters. The smooth sensation sent her heartbeat racing.

Rey parted her lips further and moved her tongue sensuously against his, inviting him to go on. He tasted so good — so _right_. With every passing second, she wanted to drink him in more.

Suddenly, with a deft flip of Kylo’s wrist, he used the Force to twist Rey around to face away from him. For a second, she was startled. But then he wrapped his arms around her and gently pulled her against his chest, holding his hands over hers. He arched his head forward to kiss behind her ear. The sweetness in his gesture surprised her in the most exciting way.

Feeling Kylo grow more confident with her was almost unbearably sexy. And if he wielded the Force with such control, she could only imagine what he could do to her body.

“I’ve dreamed about you,” he admitted in a whisper. His warm breath sent electrifying tingles all down her spine. “I just never thought you were real.”

Rey shivered and leaned into him, rolling her hips against his tall frame as his kisses trailed down to her shoulder blades. His teeth lightly grazed over the delicate skin at the crook of her neck, and a soft _oh_ escaped her lips.

She reached behind her and ran her hands along his strong upper thighs, hidden beneath his thick uniform. _What does he look like beneath all that dark fabric?_ she wondered distantly.

A deep, quiet laugh rumbled in Kylo’s chest. Rey stiffened, but only for a second. “Can you hear what I’m thinking?” she asked, somewhat alarmed.

“Maybe.” Kylo lowered his hands from where they still encircled Rey’s waist. Teasingly, he ran his fingertips over her hips, up beneath her ribs...

Rey’s face grew hot. She was embarrassed that he knew what she was thinking, but it also thrilled her. There were no walls between them — they knew what the other wanted.

Her core went taut as Kylo dragged his fingers tortuously slow over her tunic. His touch tickled in the best way possible— she wanted to feel it everywhere. Rey slowly turned to face him and bit her lip as she hesitantly began to unwrap the cowl from around his neck. “I want you to take this off…” she murmured.

Kylo cocked a hesitant eyebrow at her, but he sounded amused as he asked, “Are you sure? You know my guards could walk in here at any moment.”

Rey tipped her face toward his and whispered, “Not if you don’t let them.”

Again, Kylo gave a low chuckle that would almost sound sinister in his deep baritone if Rey hadn’t been able to feel the good intention behind it. Without breaking his intense gaze on her face, he waved his hand vaguely toward the door. A heavy metal countertop dragged across the room as if tugged by powerful arms to barricade the entrance.

It was intoxicating to see him manipulate his powers with such easy confidence. Rey swallowed hard as she pulled the cowl off his broad shoulders.

As she unbuttoned his stiff, black undercoat, Kylo couldn’t seem to stop touching her — tracing the small of her back, her shoulder blades, the smooth curves of her face. Convincing himself that she was real, perhaps?

Rey pulled his unbuttoned jacket open and down his arms, revealing the pale skin and well-defined muscles beneath. A wave of desire coursed through her as she dragged her fingernails over his firm abs, clearly the result of years of hard training and discipline. “I want you, Ben.”

“I know,” he said with a hint of surprise. Quickly, he amended, “What I mean is, I feel it.” He gave her a smoldering look. “And I want you, too.”

Rey reached down and pulled her tunic over her head, revealing just a tight undergarment. Kylo’s gaze roved over her torso, shadowy eyes half-lidded with lust as he took in the sight of her firm breasts beneath the semi-transparent, thin white cloth.

Rey tried to hide her nervous excitement, but her hands trembled slightly as she freed her breasts and pulled the garment over her head. She reached out and took his hands, and then pulled off his leather gloves one by one.

“You’re so beautiful,” Kylo breathed. He hesitated to touch her, as though he didn’t want to corrupt something so pure. But gently, he ran his palms over her bare upper arms and pulled her to him.

Rey fell forward into the kiss. Her breasts pressed up against Kylo’s naked chest as his arms encircled her possessively with a strength that said, _You are mine._

He slid his hands down her back and over the smooth curve of her ass. Hitching his thumbs into the waist of her loose linen pants, he sank to his knees, looking up at her almost worshipfully as he pulled the garment to the ground and fully unclothed her.

Rey shivered, unused to being so exposed in front of anyone — least of all an angry, morally ambiguous, dark Force wielder like Kylo Ren. But that was part of the allure, wasn’t it?

A low, raspy groan came from deep in his chest as he took in Rey’s naked form. She could see his bulge already straining against his black pants. The sight made her swell, and she shifted her legs uncomfortably, aching to be touched.

Kylo seemed to notice because his brooding gaze took on a mischievous glint, and he teasingly leaned closer. He squeezed her thigh with his strong hands, massaging her flesh as he pressed kisses, starting at the knee and moving up. Each kiss, each inch-long rise, made Rey flinch with anticipation.

Kylo took his time, so much to the point Rey wondered whether he had decided to torture her after all. Finally, he reached the apex of her legs. His full lips grazed her clit — the faint touch and the warmth of his breath was enough to nearly make her legs buckle, she was so drunk with arousal. Kylo tightened his grip on her thighs and stroked her fully with his tongue.

Rey cried out, unable to keep her pleasure bottled within her. At the same time, Kylo groaned in appreciation as he drew his tongue over her wet pussy, teasing her clit until she was shaking all over.

Then, he stopped. Rey’s breath hitched and she looked down to see those piercing dark eyes and skilled lips smirking up at her. “I love the taste of you,” he murmured. “But I want more.” He rose to his feet and pulled Rey closer. She could see and feel that he was still hard as steel beneath his pants.

Hesitantly, she lowered her hand and rubbed the fabric over his bulge. His cock twitched beneath her fingers, and Kylo suppressed a groan. His pale face had grown feverish, reddening his cheeks and ears, and misting his forehead with dots of sweat. He bit his lip and looked down, fumbling a bit as he undid his pants. When the button was undone, he paused and turned his dusky gaze toward Rey.

There was still a shadow of surprise in his dark eyes, as though he couldn’t fully believe this was happening, that she was there with him.

“I’m not making you do this, am I?” he asked suddenly. “With the Force—? I’m not trying to— but our connection. I don’t know how it works—”

It was hard to believe someone like Kylo Ren would care about using the Force to get his way, but then—  
“I only want you if it’s actually _you_ making the choice,” he explained, soft, but serious.

Rey felt confused for a second, but then she understood. Of course. Being with her would do nothing to quell his loneliness if she were only a puppet manipulated by his desires. It would be a cruelty done to himself, by himself, to think he had her genuine affection, just for it to dissolve beneath his fingers when the spell was broken.

“You’re arrogant,” Rey rebuked. “Thinking you can control my will so easily.”

Some of the tension left Kylo’s face as she met his eyes and whispered, “ _I_ want you _._ ”

“Good,” he growled. Without another second’s hesitation, he grabbed her and crushed her to him, no longer treating her like a delicate girl, but like a Force user whose power rivaled his own. Rey dragged her fingers through his hair with equal roughness. For a minute, everything felt like a blur of lips and gasps, groping fingers and digging nails.

Their tongues sought desperate kisses, probing the other’s mouth with an almost frenzied lust. Kylo kissed her deeply, grinding his pelvis against her hip until they were both panting. With a practiced hand, he reached down and freed his cock from his waistband.

Rey stared at his firm length as her heart raced. She’d been with one, two, boys before. Awkward teenaged fumblings in the dust of Jakku that left her amused but not exactly satisfied. But Kylo was no boy.

With a swift sweep of his arm, he lifted Rey against the wall, one hand palming her ass as she straddled his thigh.

She loved being eye to eye with him, seeing the desire in his expression that she was sure mirrored her own. She draped her wrists around his neck and kissed along his jawline, quivering as she felt the firm wet tip of his cock nudge against her thigh.

“ _Mmm_ ,” a fussy whine slipped from Rey’s throat. She needed him to get rid of this black-hole ache that had been building and building inside her. Again, the word _torture_ danced through her mind _._

With a shift of her hips, she adjusted herself so her legs were wrapped around Kylo’s waist, spreading her wider.

The head of his cock, swollen and leaking cum, kissed her silky lips. Kylo shuddered and his jaw tensed. “Fuck— Rey—”

She couldn’t wait a second longer for relief either and pressed down with her hips. Kylo’s cock bored into her, meeting resistance, but pushing forward steadily, regardless. It was a tight fit, but she was wet and— _god_ , it felt good for her, even as he stretched her to the verge of hurting. Her breath came fast and shallow as her body adjusted to his thickness.

Kylo, too, was breathing hard, and bit down on his lower lip. He seemed to be restraining himself — letting her set the pace, even if the monster within him wanted to unleash on her.

Slowly, Rey rolled her hips, drawing his cock out of her to the base of his head, and then bearing down on him once again. Kylo’s eyes rolled up at the agonizing sensation — enough to get him to the edge, probably, but not enough to end this delicious suffering.

A few more of these slow-motion thrusts and his cock was slick with her wetness. With an edge of impatience, Kylo braced one of his hands against the wall and thrust into her with purpose. He paused, seeking a reaction, and seemed pleased when Rey’s eyelids fluttered and her lips parted. Again, he bucked his hips, sharper this time. She gave a delicate grunt, half pain, half pleasure.

“Keep going,” she demanded, craning her neck forward to suck his lower lip. Kylo thrust into her with a steadily growing pace. Each time, the squeeze and stroke of her grip over every ridge of his cock nearly brought him to the edge, and Rey was quickly running out of time as well. The obscene sound of Kylo’s cock pumping in and out of her wet tightness only turned her on more.

Her ass hit the wall with a soft slap every time he thrust into her. She squeezed the lean muscles in his upper arms, flexed solid from holding her up, and felt a rush of arousal.

“ _Mmm_ ,” Kylo closed his eyes, savoring the sensation. “I can feel that, through the Force—”

“Me too,” Rey panted. The pleasure Kylo felt as he drove his cock into her sweet opening overlapped with her own like a ripple. Everything was heightened. His skin burned against hers, and every stroke of his firm head against her sensitive inner walls was so intense, tears collected at the corners of her eyes.

He buried his face in her neck, ravishing her delicate skin with vicious, sucking kisses rough enough to leave marks. Rey bucked her hips as much as she could, riding his thrusts even faster.  
“Fuck, I’m getting close—” Kylo growled against her ear. “Rey—”

Her name sounded so good in his deep voice. Much better than “scavenger,” or “rebel,” or simply “girl.” He uttered it like something forbidden, something powerful. What they were doing _was_ wrong, but it felt right. Inevitable, even, like the universe was drawing them toward one another.

“Rey—”

Hearing him pushed her over the edge. She cried out, desperately clenching and unclenching around his cock as he continued to fuck her. The rush went from between her legs, up her spine, and to her head, so powerful her vision flashed to black as all her senses were possessed by the singular act of rapture. The tighter fit brought Kylo to the brink, and the way Rey’s brow creased with the exertion and pleasure of her orgasm pushed him to climax, too. He groaned as the muscles in his groin contracted and his throbbing cock emptied hot spurts of cum inside her.

His thighs shook as he rode out the orgasm. It was a nearly spiritual moment, as though the Force had bathed the two of them in starlight and consecrated their bond. As if it whispered to them, _This is your destiny._

Rey collapsed forward against Kylo’s chest as the tension finally left her body. He had just enough coordination to hold her and gently sink the both of them to the floor. They sprawled, half entwined in each other’s arms as their chests rose and fell in matching waves.

“Did you feel it?” Rey whispered. “The Force?”

“Yes,” Kylo replied. “I felt it. But I don’t know what it means.” His brow knitted as he began to process what had just happened.

Rey’s amber eyes honed in on his. “It means I’m right. There’s still light in you.”

Kylo didn’t say anything as he gently rolled her off his chest and got to his feet to redress.

Rey did the same, pulling on her layers of beige and brown linen. All the while, keeping her mind set on her point. She knew Kylo could sense her thoughts. In fact, it felt like their Force bond was much stronger than before.

Once she’d tied the sash around her waist and Kylo was fully dressed, she turned to him. “Ben, leave with me,” she said evenly. “Please.”

Kylo hesitated, his brow twisted as the dark and light battled for domination within him. He could be either Kylo Ren or Ben Solo, but not both. Choose power over love, followers over family. Or cast aside all he’d built with the First Order and start a new life with Rey at his side.

Suddenly, a click sounded and General Hux’s voice came over the intercom. “Supreme Leader Snoke requests your presence, Ren. And bring the girl with you.” The comm system clicked off.

The turbulent darkness behind Kylo’s deep eyes churned, and Rey held her breath as she waited for his answer.

Then, he grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the door. “Come on,” he said urgently.

When she met him with a desperate, pleading look, his eyes narrowed with a fierce determination. “I’m getting you out of here.”


End file.
